In Our Inn
by shelbybelle
Summary: <html><head></head>Jack works in a tavern right outside the kingdom of Burk. Hiccup finds himself hiding out there when he is suspected of murder and treason. Fighting his guilt he ends up falling for Jack. Warning: Will contain violence, rape, swearing and hijack smut in later chapters</html>
1. Chapter 1

Sorry! first story! I think i fixed the html thing!

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. This is also rated M because of language and in later chapters there will probably be some hijack lemon.

Chapter one:

The air in the room was thick, a combination of cigarette and the smoke that couldn't escape through the thin top of the chimney. Jack topped a glass off of ale and smiled at his perfect drink. Only a small head of foam sat atop the draft.  
>Jack had been adopted and his father owned The Hideout, which was the tavern and inn that Jack worked as a bar tender in. His fathers name was North, and he had also adopted two others along with Jack who had just turned seventeen. His adopted sister was named Truly,but everyone knew her as tooth,for when she was first adopted she had only one tooth. Truly was the middle child at nineteen years old and was famous for her crazy green hair which she had just recently had her yellow blond roots started showing making a streak down the middle of her bob cut. Their eldest sibling was Aster he was an over confident, twenty one year old man with several tattoos and blue, grey hair. He was from a land unknown and was the only child with an accent.<p>

"Hey Tooth, table three." He pulled down a plate from the kitchen window and set it next to the drink. Tooth swung over scooping both up and carrying them over the proper table. "You know, with her hair like that she sort of resembles a bird."  
>"Hey, lay off mate." Aster stuck his head through the window to the kitchen<p>

"Hey, you have the sister complex, not me." Jack grinned at the sweaty face of Aster as he glared back at Jack before disappearing back to work on orders.

All movement in the tavern paused for only a second as the heavy wooden door is blown open. The snow storm had ripped the door out of the customers hands trying to invade and rid the tavern of all warmth. A tall thin figure was playing tug-a-war with the wind.

"Yo Uncle Sand! Wake up and help pitch with the door!" Jack Bellowed over the sounds of the wind to Sand McManner. Amazingly he was still fast asleep instead of watching the door like he was suppose to. Tooth went by him in a fast tizzy as she tried to help get the door closed

"What in moons is going on here." Finally North came bounding down the stairs from his room. His thick Russian accent could be heard over mountains. Spying the problem he bounded to the door, shoving tooth and the customer back into the bar he closed the door with ease.

"It's freezing up stairs. Sand, you can't keep falling asleep at post." With that he headed back up the stairs towards the his room in the inn

"Thanks pops! Now Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" Pitch Black took his normal seat at the bar and smiled flirtatiously at Jack.

"I'll have my usual please, you always know just how to make it." He winked at Jack who ignored him as he started to mix together various alcohols.

"Now, just a minute. This guy's no longer welcome here if he keeps harassin you." Aster had come out from the kitchen and was glaring right at Pitch who acted as if Aster wasn't there.

"He's fine rabbit face." Jack slid the finished concoction in front of pitch and went about hand drying glasses, holding them up to the light to make sure they were spot free. Pitch was a regular, he came every Monday and Thursday and was notorious for his lust for Jack. This was not uncommon though and many men and women often flirted with the boy.

"So any news from the palace?" Jack looked at Pitch, their tavern sat just outside of the Kingdom of Berk

"Only that they are struggling to keep their winter food storage full with the rapidly growing dragon population. Damn bloody pests, how they became protected I'll never know. Oh and The Kings wife popped out a little girl." Jack blushed at the mention of the king. He was very found of the brunet. Pitch waved his arms about than, and quickly smiled. "Now love lets talk about something less exhausting, like when you'll run away with me and be mine."

Jack snorted and shook his head. "I might like taking your money, but for the hundredth time, you're not my type pitch."

"Don't tell me your still denying yourself of the truth." Pitch grumbled and downed the remainder of his

"Careful, that is a strong mix." Jack watched with mild amusement as he placed a drink order on a tray and waved tooth down. "And truth? I told you the truth."

"Oh, you mean that silly story of how you aren't attracted to anyone?" Pitch hissed out the words. " You can't tell me that even when I've seen you Ogle at King Haddock the third." His jealousy burned through his eyes.

"I will make you believe me. One day, you will fill the void in my life, and we. We will be a family." Pitch grumbled and stomped his way out of the door. Jack hopped over the counter bar and helped tooth struggle to close the damn

"He's. Insane." Tooth said in between catching her breath. She looked down at Jacks bare feet. "Hey, you know the rules. Go put your shoes on."

"Bloody, dark freak didn't even pay again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was so fast. They were riding together in the cold air. Belladonna laid snuggled up into Hiccup's chest. Her small pink body was wearing thick furs and they had layered on several furs into her sling. She had just turned a month when Astrid had suggested that they take her for her first ride. Toothless was by far the smoothest flyer out of any dragon in Berk, so it was never a question as to which dragon their small angel would be flying with.

"Watch her head! Oh you're not doing it right!" Astrid flew as close to Toothless as the two dragons would let her fly. Hiccup was more than certain that Belladonna was just fine as the baby girl slept soundly on his chest. He turned his face so his left eye could see her better. His right eye was covered with a leather patch and was basically useless. He smiled and fought back a laugh at his wife as she squabbled on. Hiccup ducked his head down into the furs to kiss the soft bald head. In the same instant, an arrow flew right where his head had been. He turned and watched as the arrow struck Astrid.

"Astrid!" He cried her name but it was pointless. The arrow tucked itself neatly into her head right above her ear. Hiccup watched in slow motion as the reigns slid out of her hands and she dropped sideways like a doll from her ride. Both dragons suddenly dropped, trying to catch the girl. Hiccup wrapped a protective arm around his baby girl and held onto one of the handles on Toothless saddle.

"P...Pull up toothless..."Toothless straightened out and looked at Hiccup confused. Seeing the tears pouring down Hiccup's face the night fury turned his head back to the front and slowly descended after Astrid's dragon Stormfly.

Hiccup could already tell that Stormfly had caught Astrid and was trying to land on one foot. When Hiccup had finally landed, he slid off of Toothless and gripped baby Belladonna tighter. Belladonna adjusted staying fast asleep, unknowing to her that her mother had just been murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

'Foot steps. lots of them.' Hiccup leaned his head back into the large leather arm chair in his private study. Belladonna was laying in a bassinet only a few steps away, making small baby burbles. He had only just returned to his study after dealing with the royal court. Because there was no other known witnesses to Astrid's death, and many knew of the loud and long fights they had been recently having he was to be held in his castle under possible belief of treason.

"Ugh! this makes no sense. Who would want to hurt her? Astrid... I'm so sorry."Hiccup threw his head forward into his hands. Hiccup couldn't understand the court sometimes. Two days ago they were saying he was the most fair and just king Berk had next to his father and now thanks to Lord Pitch they were suddenly calling him a murderer. Astrid and him had been having marital troubles for years. They weren't a perfect couple but they were fantastic friends. She was his best friend, but he was having bed room troubles with her. She was beautiful. Amazingly so, he never understood his complete lack of sexual desire for her. When they had gotten pregnant, Hiccup was thankful that Astrid had finally stopped asking him to sleep with her. He did love her and was so thankful for his little girl.

The sound of a happy gurgle danced in his ears . He lifted his head and shook it trying desperately to clear it. If he was found guilty they would take Belladonna, and than behead him. He couldn't leave her parentless.

Hiccup stood and scooped up the baby. He wrapped her in a sling and than headed towards the study's large window. Wrapping his cloak to cover the baby he fisted his hand and slammed it into the glass as hard as he could. the window shattered leaving bits of itself in hiccups already scared hand. He kicked out more glass than let out a long high pitched whistle. He could hear all noise close to his door stop in confusion at the window breaking. Hiccup was bumped backwards, both hands wrapping protectively around the baby. Toothless sat in front of him. he had happily made the broken window completely void of glass. Hiccup placed Belladonna into her small basked on the side of toothless. A feature they had made for her if they ever planned on going on long flights. Hiccup heard the door being fiddled with as someone on the outside fiddled with a lock. He hopped onto Toothless and the dragon darted out the window without needing to be told. They flew as fast as Toothless could. the wind bit into Hiccups skin around his hands and face. he didn't dare take his hands from the handles to put on his helmet. He only slowed down the dragon after they had passed the farmlands that sat outside of the kingdom. He allowed himself to adjust his eye patch and put on his helmet as he had the dragon fly close to the roads.

"Thanks Bud." He patted the side of the dragons large black head. Toothless landed gently on the dirt road and the trio silently padded down the road. Hiccup brushed glass shard off of the dragon and started to pull them out of his fist. The silent cold air was broken by a small lamb cry muffled from the top of her basket. Hiccup lifted the woven lid and lifted his daughter . The smell instantly hit his nose.

"Hey bud, we need to find a place to hide out for the night... with a bath tub."


	4. Chapter 4

The tavern was as busy as always with travelers and ruffians. Jack had heard the wild rumors going about. How the queen was killed and the king was believed to have killed her. He would shoot down anyone who bad mouthed the king and if he had been allowed, he would've kicked them out.

Jack was wiping clean the specials board, when the door to the tavern opened. It was well before people normally came, but the the tavern was never closed. He stopped and tossed the chalk covered rag over his shoulder as he turned to greet the customer.

"Wel... Oh my." His greeting was cut short at the site of man in front of him. "My lord."

Jack quickly did a deep bow at hiccup who looked worse for wears. His cloak was drenched and covered in snow. His peg leg barley gave for its gears were almost frozen and in his arms, he was carrying a bundle of blankets that was crying loudly. Jack rushed to him, but stopped short not knowing what to really do. Was he allowed to usher the king in? was he even allowed to touch the king?

Hiccup tried not to laugh at the young boy in front of him. He was standing with his arms up as if he was going to embrace him and thought better of it.

"My dragon, I left him in the stables out back. I would really love to rent a room for the night." Hiccup reached into his pocket to pull out payment.

"Your majesty doesn't have to pay, please follow me." Jack quickly turned on his heel ignoring hiccups hand full of gold "I apologize, our establishment isn't really set up for royalty, but we do have some spare baby things that a different client left behind if you need them."

Jack was noting the smell of a dirty diaper that was coming out of the blankets.

"That would be much appreciated, also I would very much like it if no one knew I was here." Hiccup had stopped than and looked at Jack square in the face. Jack tried to not start drooling over the king's sharp chin, strong jaw line and high cheek bones. He pulled himself together and turned away from the freckled man.

"That won't be a problem your highness. I will personally bring you your meals and anything else you desire."Jack grinned at him as he ran a hand through his stark white hair. "And my room is right next to yours so should you be needing anything after we switch shifts I will still be able to help you."

Relief flooded Hiccup's face. Jack opened up the door to the only room in the inn that had a bassinet. Inside was actually quite roomy. There was a fire place, a large bed, a dresser and the bassinet, he could see through a small door a very clean bathroom. Jack left the door way to go gather the baby things and to pull himself together. He found Hiccup irrisistable and was trying to prevent himself from getting aroused. He entered an old store room and quickly gathered a few items before heading back to the room. inside he could still hear the soft wails from the baby. He knocked lightly on the open door before walking in. He immediately dropped everything he had been holding.

Hiccup stood in front of him holding the baby over his very bare shoulder. He had striped off both the thick cloak, his leather riding jacket and a plain green tee shirt and had draped them next to the fire place along with the blankets the baby had been wrapped in.

"Hush angel, it'll be okay." Hiccup stood swaying slightly to calm the little girl, his arms were flexed slightly and Jack felt himself get instantly hard. He didn't know what was better; the tan, freckled, buff and scarred man or the fact that such a hottie was so awesome with a baby. He bent forward and scooped up all the baby supplies and set them on the bed. He walked to the fireplace and tried to focus on getting it lit so that he could calm the teenage hormones that were pulsing through him. He eventually got it lit and stepped away from the fire. He was never to big a fan of anything being to hot, except maybe men.

"So uh ya, I'll bring up food for you and the baby after i get finished with my prep work."Jack was swinging his arms nervously as he backed out of the room. He closed the door as he saw Hiccup setting his baby girl down on the bed to change her.

Down stair hiccup rushed through prepping the bar, and as he finished writing the specials onto the special board Aster sauntered in from his room in the basement followed by tooth.

"About time, You've got an order." Jack nodded his head towards the kitchen window and aster snatched it up as he tied on his apron.

"alright, it'll be out soon" He went straight to work, Jack was thankful he didn't ask any questions. Tooth flitted around picking up any little messes and humming to herself.

When the order was in the window Jack snatched it up and went upstairs to the room Hiccup was in. He slightly hoped that he would still be shirtless. Jack knocked lightly on the door, he could hear the heavy fall of Hiccup's peg leg as he walked to the door. When the door open, Hiccup stood in nothing but a towel around his muscular waist. Jack didn't move, scared he would drop the tray. Hiccup smiled at him, his cheeks lifting his eye patch slightly over his eyebrow and motioned for Jack to enter. Jack walked stiff legged inside and Hiccup hopped off towards the bathroom. He came back a moment later with clothes messily thrown onto himself. Jack could see the little girl in her bassinet playing with her fingers.

"I hope everything tastes okay." Jack sat the tray down onto the dresser. 'Be professional. You got this.' Jack repeated to himself over and over in his head. He quickly excused himself from the room and after the door was closed behind him. Jack placed his forehead against the cool wall.

"I. Have. Work. to do." Jack breathed deeply convincing himself that he could focus on the night ahead of him. He breathed out one last long breath as he glanced at Hiccup's door before turning on his heel and walking back into the pub rubbing his face as he went.

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think. This is my first story so I'd love some feed back!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup was becoming desperate when they Came across _The Hide Out_. They had been traveling straight through the night switching between flying and walking when Toothless became to cold and tired. It was early afternoon but you couldn't tell a difference between it and the night through the thick snow storm, and on any given normal day, Hiccup would've just gone right past the old hole in the wall building. With smoke thickly streaming out of the many chimney tops of all different shapes and sizes, it looked like heaven. Hiccup saw a barn laying just a few yards behind the snow covered building and he led Toothless into the shelter.

Inside was still chilly, but it was protected from the wind and snow. Hiccup barley had a second to pull himself and Belladonna from the top of Toothless's back before the large black dragon rolled into a pile of hay. He stretched and walked in many little circles before deeming a spot to his liking. Hiccup felt the money in his pocket and was thankful that Astrid had always packed extra money into the dragon's side saddles just in case of emergencies. The thought of Astrid had Hiccup holding onto the little bundle in his arms just a little tighter. He decided that the money in his pocket should be more than enough for meals and a couple nights stay in the Inn, with that he wrapped the blankets tighter around Belladonna and trudged out into the snow.

Hiccup had not realized that the snow was so deep, it came up to his knees and with every step hiccup noticed snow building up inside his mechanical peg leg. it began to freeze there making it hard for hiccup to walk even slightly normally. By he time he reached the door, his cape was basically solid against his leather riding jacket. He fought with the wind to get the door open, but when he did warm air hit his body. He stepped inside and pulled his cape out of the door which the wind had pushed closed.

Inside was lightly lit and hiccup could make out many booths and tables scattered around the bar. Immediately inside the door sat a small man who seemed to be fast asleep on a chair and behind the bar itself was a young man with hair so white it matched the snow outside. The young man turned to the door to greet the guest.

"Wel.. Oh my." As the young man tuned to face hiccup his icy blue eyes grew wide. He was very young, Hiccup would peg him at still in his teens. He had a tall, slender, pale body and his cute face held a strong jaw and high cheekbones. The boy approached him as if to embrace him but stopped short with his arms still raised. 'must've thought better of it' Hiccup tried to not laugh and he looked down at Belladonna to hide any signs of it. Her small, sleepy, tear stained face sobered him immediately.

"My Lord." The young man did a deep bow than stood back up.

"My dragon, I left him in the stables out back. I would really love to rent a room for the night." Hiccup reached into his pocket to pull out payment. Jack ignored his outstretched hand full of gold.

"Your majesty doesn't have to pay, please follow me. I apologize, our establishment isn't really set up for royalty, but we do have some spare baby things that a different client left behind if you need them." Jack turned and walked up a set of stairs. Hiccup assumed that he too smelt the dirty diaper on his poor little girl. Hiccup feared she would have a rash by now for sitting in it for so long.

"That would be much appreciated, also I would very much like it if no one knew I was here." Hiccup had stopped than and looked at Jack square in the face. He knew that if anyone did find out, they would take Belladonna and lock him away.

"That won't be a problem your highness. I will personally bring you your meals and anything else you desire."The boy grinned at him as he ran a hand through his stark white hair. "And my room is right next to yours so should you be needing anything after we switch shifts I will still be able to help you."

Hiccup knew he looked relived, and that relief deepened when they reached the room he was to stay in. Inside was all light handmade furniture, a large bed, a dresser, a bassinet. He smiled lightly at the private bathroom and personal fireplace. Hiccup turned to thank the boy, but he had vanished. Hiccup assumed it was to fetch the baby supplies. he quickly stripped Belladonna of her wet blankets and laid them next to the fire place before stripping off his own soaking cloak, jacket and shirt. Belladonna let out a very long loud wail and Hiccup scooped her up, he was rocking her and soothing her when he heard a small knock on the door. he ignored it focusing his attention on his little angel. He heard several items fall onto the floor. he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the boy blushing as he bent down to pick up the cloth diapers, cleaning wipes, towels and powdered baby milk container.

Hiccup continued to sooth the infant as the white haired boy busied himself with lighting the fire.

"So uh ya, I'll bring up food for you and the baby after i get finished with my prep work." With that the boy left. Hiccup placed Belladonna on the bed and stripped her down snatching up one of the cleaning wipes he cleaned up the mess on her bottom than carried her into the bathroom. He set her on a towel as he warmed up water and filled the tub up only a couple of inches. He scrubbed her down and redressed her, placing her into the bassinet before fully filling up the tub. He unhooked his peg led and untied his eye patch before dropping pants. He glanced in the mirror at the grey and scarred eye, he earned this saving Astrid only a little more than a year ago. He used the edge of the sink to hop over to the tub before sinking himself into the hot water. It bit into his still cold skin but after a couple of minutes he relaxed and bathed himself. He sat enjoying the water for awhile when he heard a knock on his door. 'Damn it' He lifted himself out of the tub quickly slipping on his peg leg and throwing a towel around his waist. He sloppily tied his eye patch back on and walked over to the. He pulled it open and there stood the blond headed boy, he seemed very stiff. Hiccup smiled at him and quickly excused himself, he returned from the bathroom fully clothed to see that the boy had set down a tray heavy with warm food.

"I hope everything tastes okay." The boy practically flew out of the bed room and when the door closed Hiccup could swear he heard him talking to himself. Hiccup started to shovel food into his mouth but stopped as he lifted a glass baby bottle that was perfectly warm. He ignored his own growling stomach and lifted the baby who ate hungrily from the bottle. Several minutes had passed and after she was burped and snuggled down into the bassinet he continued to eat pushing all the meat on his tray to the side to give to Toothless later.


End file.
